Dream On!
by SharanMcQuack
Summary: A rewrite of "Super-Doo'.


**The Littlest GizmoDOG**  
By Sharan McQuack, Launchpad's wife.

VERY loosely based on "The Littlest Gizmoduck".

See: Disney Adventures 1-02 (1990) _The Littlest Gizmoduck_ Cartoon Tales 6 (1991)

* * *

It was a rainy day in Duckburg. It had been raining a lot lately and the Trins and Webby were bored, so they dropped in on Launchpad in his hanger. Launchpad was trying to fix the gizmoduck suit.

"Launchpad, what are you doing with the gizmoduck suit? You're not Gizmoduck!" Webby said.

"Heck, no! I'm just making it fly better. The old suit was so heavy, it had to fly slowly. The new solar powered version is a lot lighter, so I'm trying to figure out a way to get it to fly faster." Launchpad replied.

"You're fixing the gizmoduck suit so it can fly faster?" Huey asked, disbeliving.

"Who do you think got it to fly in the first place?" I inquired.

"Launchpad did NOT build the gizmoduck suit!" Dewey insisted.

" I never said he did. I said he made it fly." I replied.

"Who did build it, then?" Louie asked.

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that it might get the snook in hot water if crooks found out which snook built it and forced snook to build one for them to use for wicked acts." I answered, paraphrasing the fifth amendment.

That made sense, so they dropped the subject.

"What if you used a jet pack, Launchpad?" Huey asked.

"Too hard to steer. Add a steering device and you add weight to it and limit how far you can go before running out of fuel. Run out of fuel in mid-air and you could end up with a bad case of dead." Launchpad replied.

"Could you make the jets swirl? Swirl to the left if you want to go right and to the right if you want to go left?" I asked. "Wait, that wouldn't work, how would they "know" when to swirl?"

"Maybe some kind of voice recognition system? That responds to voice commands like "gee" and "haw"? I don't know how to build that- but I know somebody who does!" Launchpad replied.

"Just remember that "somebody" doesn't know how to build jet packs, airplanes, helicopter or rocket ships. Nobody knows everything, nobody is good at everything. That's just how things are." I said.

"I'll see if we can make it work. Everything else I thought of would make Giz look silly." Launchpad siad.

_()() Sillier. George Jetson in the indestructible suit, that's what Giz remains me of. And DW looks like Miss Clavel from Madeline, only somehow LESS impressive. ()()_ I thought.

The four kids looked at the G-suit and they all thought about "borrowing" it for a joy ride. But Launchpad knows how kids think, so he kept a VERY close eye on it.

After a while they left. When Launchpad was finished fixing the g-suit, (with some help), he called Fenton. Then, Fenton came by to pick up his suit. Fenton was driving a old junker he had bought cheap. Fenton picked up his suit and put it in a box and took it to his car.

"Aren't you going to lock the g-suit in the trunk?" Launchpad asked.

"What for? Nobody can put it on if they don't know the secret word. And only I know the secret word." Fenton replied.

"The trunk doesn't lock, does it?" Launchpad asked.

"The car works fine other than that!" Fenton replied.

"Could you lock in the back seat, then?" Launchpad asked.

"Oh, YES, Put a big box in the back seat where everybody can see it and break the window and steal it! I'd rather put it in the truck where nobody knows it's there, thank you very much." Fenton sneered.

And he drove off before Launchpad could argue any further. Fenton stopped at a market to do some food shopping for his mom. Fenton didn't know the kids had followed his car.

Luckily, they were too far to get a good look at him. But once he went into the market, the Trins and Webby snuck up to his car. They intended to pick the lock of his trunk- but it wasn't locked!

"He left the gizmoduck suit in the truck of his car UNLOCKED?" Huey asked.

"The lock's busted. It doesn't work." Dewey replied.

"Let's just take it and leave the original g-suit- the one the Beagles used to frame Gizmoduck with in it's place. " Louie said.

"Don't everybody thank ME for finding where our Unca Scrooge put the original g-suit after the cops gave it back to him!" Webby snorted.

They left the old g-suit, took the new one and ran home, to the garage/workshop where they often play on raining days.

There, they started arguing about who should wear it first.

"Ladies go first!" Webby argued.

"You're not a lady yet! You're just a little girl! Beside, you were gizmoduck once already!" Huey countered. " I'm the oldest, I should go first!"

"We three all hatched on the same day! I'm tired of you making a fuss over a few minutes! I should get to go first for a change!" Dewey yelled.

"How's about whoever figures out how to put this thing ON, gets to wear it first?" Louie proposed.

That made sense. However, all that arguing had reached the ears of the Beagle Boys. They had been prowling near the Mansion, trying to find a way to rob it or the nearby Money Bin.

Now, they came in investigate what got Scroogie's nephews in such a titter.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like Scroogie's nephews have got themselves a new toy!" Big Time said.

"That's right! It's a toy gizmoduck suit our Unca Scrooge is test-marketing! We're testing it for him!" Huey lied, shamelessly.

"Oh, REALLY? How do ya put it on then, squirt?" Big Time asked.

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves! It was made in China and the instructions were in Chinese and then we lost them..." fibbed Louie.

"Quit ya blatter, snipe! How do ya put it on?" Big Time asked.

UT-OH! BIG TIME SAID "BLATTERSNIPE" BY ACCIDENT!!

So, the g-suit flew onto Big Time! The suit adjusts to fit it's user perfectly. Which explains how both Fenton and Launchpad where able to fit in it.

"Oh, no! Now Big Time is Gizmoduck!" Huey mourned.

"That's Gizmo- DOG, squirt! I don't now how I got this thing on- but I got a date with yer Uncle's Money Bin- and all of MY money!" Big Time said.

"Ya mean OUR money, don't ya, brother mine?" another Beagle wheedled.

"Help me get at it and cart it off and THEN we'll talk!' Big Time replied.

And he rolled off towards the Money Bin. The Trins and Webby tried to stop him, but with the g-suit on, Big Time just shrugged them off.

"Let's see, which button does what? Bugger it. Let's see if I can just ram my way into the Money Bin first." muttered Big Time.

Big Time was unable to figure out what button does what, as they are numbered with no indication of what they do and the buttons are in as random and arbitrary a disorder as possible.

For an eight of a second, the Money Bin's ordinary security guards mistook the oncomer for Gizmoduck. Quickly realizing their mistake, they shouted out:

"Halt! Who goes there! You're not Gizmoduck! Come no closer, or we'll fire!" They warned.

"You're darn tooting I ain't Gizmoduck! I'm GizmoDOG and don't ya forget it! And fire all ya want, ya can't hurt me in this thing!" Big Time challenged.

The security guards fired. Didn't do a bit of good. The g-suit protected Big Time completely.

Big Time/Gizmodog charged the bin. Good thing Mr. McDee made it Gizmosuit-proof after the Beagles used the original suit to frame Gizmoduck!

About this time, Launchpad arrived at the Mansion with a delivery for Mr. McDee. Hearing the ruckus, Launchpad ran to see what was going on. And saw the Battle for the Money Bin.

Security guards were firing away, lobbing gas grenades, bombs, etc at BIG TIME in the GIZMODUCK SUIT? Big Time was pressing buttons at random, trying to break into the Bin, unperturbed by anything the security guards could do.

"Sooner or later, I'm going to get lucky! All I gotta do is keep pressing buttons and keep going! Nobody can stop me now!" Big Time bragged.

"You're wrong, Big Time. I can stop you. I'm going to HATE this, but it's the only way I can stop you: BLATTERSNIPE!" (1) screamed Launchpad, praying this would work out better this time.

The g-suit "heard" the secret word: blattersnipe. And it flew off Big Time and on to Launchpad. It was lucky for Big Time he hadn't figured out how to make the suit fly. But all of the sudden, he was in his ordinary clothes.

"My g-suit!" Big Time mourned.

"MY G-SUIT!" said Launchpad, who had already decided to run a bluff and pretend to be Gizmoduck.

"Brothers! Help me!" screamed Big Time.

"Not against Gizmoduck we won't! " yelled his cowardly brothers.

And they ran off- right into the arms of Duckburg's finest. The cops had heard the ruckus, too and had come a-running. Just in time to catch the fleeing Beagles. The cops would of been no match for the gizmo-suit, I'm afraid.

"Give me back my suit!" screamed Big Time.

And he beat his paws on the suit and tried to tear it off Launchpad. Big Time did more damage to himself than Launchpad could of. Big Time's paws were soon bleeding and his claws (doggy toenails) were broken and bent.

"Had enough? Or should I let the other security guard fire at you again? With you NOT in MY suit, this time? It IS my day off, you know." Launchpad fibbed, still pretending to be Gizmoduck.

"I've had enough. Take me to jail. How did you get your suit back anyway?" Big Time asked.

"You don't REALLY expect me to tell you that, do you?" Launchpad inquired.

Then, still pretending to be Gizmoduck, Launchpad had a little chat with the kids.

"You four know how Big Time ended up in my suit?" he asked.

"We sorted borrowed it from the trunk of that idiot you hired to pick it up for you. His trunk doesn't even lock! We were only going to use it for awhile and then give it back. We never intended for Big Time to get inside it. We don't even know how he got it on! WE couldn't figure out how to get it on!" Huey replied.

Huey somehow assumed that the guy who had left the g-suit in an unlocked trunk was a delivery boy hired by Gizmoduck to pick up the suit .

"Just never "borrow' my suit again and I'll forget this whole thing ever happened." Launchpad answered.

After the cops hauled Big Time and his brothers to jail, Launchpad found a large, clean box and then found a quiet spot and said : "blattersnipe" again. Launchpad put the g-suit into the box.

"I wonder if Fenton ever feels like Billy Batson? I wonder if Fenton even knows who Billy Batson IS?" Launchpad muttered.

And he went to Fenton's trailer, taking the g-suit with him and rang Fenton's bell.

"Lose something?" Launchpad asked.

And Launchpad showed Fenton the g-suit.

"MY SUIT! How? I locked it in my closet! Look, it's still in my closet!" Fenton asked.

"That's the original gizmoduck suit!(2) The one the Beagles used to frame you! The Trins and Webby took yours out of your UNLOCKED trunk and they must of put that one in instead! Big Time ended up wearing the suit and he tried to rob the Money Bin! I had to become Gizmoduck again to stop him! Where have you been all this time, anyway?" Launchpad demanded.

"Taking a nap? I thought the suit was locked in my closet nice and safe! I took a nap!" Fenton replied, shamefaced.

"Keep a better eye on that suit! And fix that lock on the trunk of your car!" Launchpad replied. " I never want to see the inside of that stupid suit of YOURS again!"

**The End.**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) See "A Switch in Time" in Disney Adventures Nov 1992 , a Ducktales story in which Launchpad and Fenton switched jobs for a day. Launchpad had to find out the word 'blattersnipe" to do that. (No, it DOESN'T say that. How the bleep did Launchpad get into the g-suit without knowing the word "blattersnipe"?)

(2) Launchpad recognized the original g-suit from "A Friend in Need".


End file.
